The present invention features a clothesline apparatus for holding a laundry basket and/or clothes pins. The clothesline apparatus may be attached to a clothesline pole or a wall at a certain height above the ground surface. The clothesline apparatus comprises a bench component and a basket for placing on top of the bench component. The clothesline apparatus further comprises a set of containers disposed near the front edge of the bench component, wherein the set of containers is for storing clothes pins and/or the like.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.